To Find You Now
by reidluver228
Summary: There's a new agent at the BAU but there's a small catch. Her name is Dr. Sandra Reid. Now Spencer finds he's had family that could have helped him but thanks to his father, he never got the chance to know her until now, 27 years later. familyfic
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds but I would love it if someone who worked there read one of the many stories I write for that show and actually used them. That be awsome! =^)

* * *

Morgan sat at his desk as the work day slowly drew to a close. Suddenly a girl came out of Hotch's office. They shook hands and Hotch pointed to the desk behind Reid's, who was flying back from Vegas that day. She nodded and he watched her. She wore smiple brown dress pants, a button down shirt, and sweater. she had small rimmed glasses on her face. her light brown hair came to just below her shoulders. He noticed that unlike the other two girls on the team, not including Garcia, She wore no make-up and had sneakers on her feet rather than the heels JJ and Prentiss always donned. But as he looked closer to this girls features, he notice that she resembled someone he knew. It didn't dawn on him until he had watched the girl walk down the stairs, passed his desk, out the bullpen, into the elevator, and watched the elevator doors close and the dial start going down. He got up and walked to Hotch's office. He knocked on the door, which was followed by the typically commanding "Come In".

"Who was that?" Morgan asked when he came in.

"A new agent." Hotch said looking at Morgan. "She's going to start tomorrow."

"What's her name?"

"Take a look." Hotch answered throwing a file across his desk to Morgan. He opened it and looked.

"Is this true?" He asked. Hotchner nodded.

"Take a look at her birthdate." Morgan looked down and shook his head.

"Why?"

"Two geniuses are better than one."

"But Strauss-" Morgan started but was silenced.

"I've already talked to her and she said that'd actually be a good idea." Morgan looked Hotch and handed back the file.

"Welcome to the BAU Sandra." He said.

* * *

Sandra walked into the BAU early the next morning. She was hoping that she'd be the first one there, to be able to set up her desk. As she walked into the bullpen, she saw that there was a guy sitting in the desk just before hers. He looked to be no older than her. She walked by him and sat down. She took a few notebooks and put them into her desk. She turned around.

"I don't want to be a bother to you but, I'm new to the BAU-" She said to him. He turned around.

"Hello." He said exstending a hand. "Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Heh." She said bowing her head and turning it.

"Wh- what's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just... I'm Dr. Sandra Reid." She said looking at him and squinted her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked, surprised at her scrutiny.

"When's your birthday?"

"November sixth. Why?"

"That's my birthday." Sandra said blankly. "And I can prove it." She showed him her drivers license.

"It's the exact same as mine, Month, date, year. Everything."

"What are the chances that we'd have the same last name and the same birthday?"

"It's actually-"

"I was being retorical, I already know." She said. "I have and IQof 186, an edetic memory, and can read close to 19,000 words per minute."

"Really?"

"You want to see my IQ test?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why? What about you?"

"I have and IQ of 187, and edetic memory, and can read 20,000 words a minute." Spencer told her. Her eyes grew back to normal size.

"Do you think that-"

"No." He answered.

"Come on." She said. "Do you really think that it's just a connisidence that both you and I have the same last name, birthday, month, date, and year, and end up working here?"

"But don't your parents-"

"I was adopted by the Peterson family when I was a baby."

"How'd you know?"

"They let me keep my last name and I looked nothing like them. Besides, when I was 18, they told me I was adopted. So there's another reason added."

"I-" He started when Garcia walked in.

"Hi you-" She stopped as she saw Sandra.

"Garcia," Spencer Said. "We need your help."

* * *

20 minutes later, Garcia, Spencer and Sandra were in Garcia's office as she searched birth records in Las Vegas.

"Oh my god." She said.

"What?" Both Reids asked in unison. They looked at each other and back to the screen.

"Here's something." Garcia said as she pulled up an article. "Diana Reid gave birth to little boy and girl twins on November 6th named Spencer and Sandra. Unfortunatly, William claimed to not be able to support to both children and had to give one up for adoption at the hospital. Even though Spencer was the oldest by 15 minutes, he was still in ICU. Sandra had been put into the adoption center against Diana's wishes by her father William three days after she had been born. She was adopted by the Peterson family two hours later. The Petersons had a still born daughter and took Sandra Reid into their arms happily. Spencer was released two days after his sister had been adopted and was taken back home by Diana and William. Locations of both families are unknown." She looked back at the two who were looking at the screen with a look of almost disbelief and dumbfoundness. "It looks like the BAU has a pair of genius twins."

* * *

**Hope you like it. Is it worth continueing? Review and please tell me any Ideas. Thank you sooo much =^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds but I would love it if someone who worked there read one of the many stories I write for that show and actually used them. That be awsome! =^) I also Knoew Morgan is technically in charge now but not in my stories. here it's alwas going ot be Hotch......

* * *

****You can kid the world. But not your sister.****

**-Charolette Gray**

* * *

Sandra was sitting in the Westover, New Hamshipre. She and her brother had been given sperate tasks. She was to to go the station with the other two female agents and look over the case files while Spencer went with the others to the crime scenes. She was secretly jealous. She didn't come to the BAU to sit and look through files, she came to be on the scenes. But she knew that victimology was an imporant part of her job. She saw it in the dark haired agent as well. The disappointment when she was given the task of victimology and finding a link. Sandra closed her eyes for a second and pictured the information on both files. She recited them in her head silently to herself and came up with a link. she also looked at the pictures without cringing and found something no one else saw. She was trying to see if she could figure anything else about the two women who were killed when she got that feeling again. She had gotten it at the office when everybody started coming in, while they were in the confrence room reviewing the case, and on the plane, esspecially since she was sitting next to Spencer. It was the feeling of eyes on her, sizing her up, judging her without knowing her. She was sick of it and decided to take a chance. she opened her eyes like her father had taught her to do so know one knew you were looking. she loved that trick. She saw both agents staring at her.

"What?" She asked before opening her eyes. She saw them duck down just as she opened her eyes. "What are you guys staring at?"

"What?" JJ asked looking up like she hasn't been staring at her.

"I saw both of you staring at me." Sandra said. This is not what she wanted. "What?"

"You just look a lot like Reid." Prentiss said.

"And have the same last name..." JJ said.

"Yeah." Sandra said. "We just found out today that we're twins."

"Twins?!" Prentiss and JJ asked at the same time.

"Yeah apparently." Sandra said shrugging. "I mean I _was_ adopted when I was two days old. My adopted parents told me that when I turned 18. I was accepted here before I even thought to apply. When I showed up this morning, I met him and the tech, Garcia? Anyways, while Spencer and I where compairing things between us, she decided to looks us up. And we found out we're twins." Sandra shrugged. "Did you guys notice this mark on both the victims?"

"Wait back up." Prentiss said. "You two are twins and finding out about it today?"

"Yeah. But can we please get back to the case and look at this?" Sandra said pointing to the picture. "Did you or anyone notice that these girls have a thin light line drawn on them up their arm, almost like a scar."

"Wait are you saying-" JJ started looking

"That this unsub cut these girls up their arms and held them long enough to heal them up." Sandra said

"how long would that be?" Prentiss asked.

"Depends on how deep the cut was." Sandra said. "An M.E. could find out. Does the morgue still have the bodies?"

"I could find out." JJ said leaving to make a call.

"did you find out anything about them that connected the two?" Prentiss asked.

"Well apparently they both went to the same doctor but switched after a big malpratice suit." Sandra told her.

"What Doctor?"

"A doctor Samuel Benting." Prentiss picked up another list that the local police had given her.

"He's on the suspect list." JJ walked in.

"The medical examiner said the the cuts would take about five days to heal like it did." She told them.

"So we need a girl with bright blue eyes with dark brown hair about five-one that's been missing for up to five days." Prentiss said.

"Got it." sandra said lifting up a paper. "Connie Robin. Missing for four days. 168 Cresent St. Westover, New Hamsphire."

"Lets Go." JJ said. "I'll tell Hotch where we are headed." And the three left.

* * *

**Alright I hope this is working but I'm kinda stuck myself so any suggestions are welcome!!!!! So please Review and help Sandra and Spencer connect! =^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds but I would love it if someone who worked there read one of the many stories I write for that show and actually used them. That be awsome! =^) I also Know Morgan is technically in charge now but not in my stories. here it's alwas going to be Hotch......

I also know this is short but it must be to be able to play out right. An also this case is actually kinda a filler so the team gets used to Sandra

* * *

****Never make a compainion equal to a brother.****

**-Hesiod**

* * *

The drive from the station had a different sense in the air and Spencer knew it had to do with Sandra coming in. At the first few crime scene, everything was business as usual. It was oddd that Morgan didn't ask any questions. It was probably due to the fact that Hotch and Rossi were staying with them. But once they got to the last one, things changed. Rossi and Hotch had gone to follow drag marks, or something like it and Morgan and Spencer were alone.

"So you two like twins or something?" Morgan asked Reid as they stood at the crime scene.

"I fail to see the relivance but yeah." Spencer said looking over the ground. THere was no blood but the depression of a body was still there.

"And you just found out?"

"Yes."

"Today?"

"yes."

"The both of you?"

"Yes!" Spencer said getting mad. At that moment his phone rang. "Dr. reid." He sai into it.

"Hey spence." Garcia said on the other. "I found something that might just interest you." She started telling him something she found.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." Garcia said. "And I know that's totally not case relivant but I also totally forgot that I had put a search on here to see what I could come up with and that's what I got. I thought that I should let yuo know, since you're well, her brother and all."

"THanks Garcia." Spencer said hanging up. Just then Hotch and Rossi came back.

"JJ just called." Hotch said. "Looks like they've got a lead."

"Apparently thanks to you're sister Reid." Rossi had to add. They walked off to the van to meet them at the address JJ had just givin them.

* * *

**Alright I hope this is working but I'm kinda stuck myself so any suggestions are welcome!!!!! So please Review and help Sandra and Spencer connect! =^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds but I would love it if someone who worked there read one of the many stories I write for that show and actually used them. That be awsome! =^) I also Know Morgan is technically in charge now but not in my stories. here it's alwas going to be Hotch......

I also know this is short but it must be to be able to play out right. An also this case is actually kinda a filler so the team gets used to Sandra

* * *

****Family's like fudge-mostly sweet with a few nuts.** **

**-Unknown**

* * *

"Clear!" Sandra heard Hotch yell. They were currently searching the house of Dr. Samuel Benting for Connie Robin.

"Clear!" Morgan yelled. Sandra moved slowly through the hallway. Suddenly She heard something that sounded like a moan.

"Hello?" A weak voice came from what seemed like a wall in the long hallway. "Is somebody out there?"

"Guys!" Sandra yelled. "There's someone behind this wall!" Soon everybody rushed over.

"I'll get this." Morgan said.

"Excuse me." Sandra said. "May I quickly?"

"Oh, sure." He said, barely understanding what she meant.

"Back Away from the wall." Sandra yelled. She put her ear to the wall and her scuffling. She backed up and let Morgan kick down the wall. Prentiss followed him and help a frail woman up. Hotch called for medical help. Just then, both Sandra and Reid her something upstairs. They headed that way. JJ looked around a few minutes later.

Where did Reid and Sandra go?" she asked, then they heard a thud from the upstairs. or falling form upstairs. After making sure the woman was in good care with EMT , the team ran upstairs.

* * *

"Dr. Benting." Spencer said, his sister right behind him. "Come out with your hands up."

"So you found her." A man said as the two siblings walked into a room. An attractive looking man sat on a bed playing with something in his hands. "I knew you guys would come here sooner or later." He had a laugh in his voice which sounded like he was challenging them. Sandra could see why the women would go with him. He was really cute.

"Make this easier on your self." Sandra said.

"Do you know why I did it?" He asked. He didn't wait for a reponse. "Becausemy wife was having an affair that got her killed."

"So you took it out on women who looked like her?" Sandra asked.

"Exactly."He said. Make them pay for her.

"Is that right?" Spencer asked

"Right?! Who gives a damn If it's right?!" He yelled. "Noo. It's much deeper than that."

"Why should young girls have to die because of this?" Sandra asked.

"Like I said! I don't care." He looked at Sandra. "You look like her, just a bit." He turned his head. "You would have been perfect. except for your eyes. Yours are brown. Hers was blue." Spencer stepped between Benting and his younger sister. He had a strange feeling of jealousy and protection over her. He had never felt like that before but he never had a sister before. he would have to ponder this futher but at another time.

"This isn't about her." He said. Benting backed up tp the balcony. "Benting don't do that."

"Who cares." He said steping ot the balcony railing. "It's all over now right? I'm not going to jail." He looked at Sandra. "Nice meeting you." And with that he feel backwards, twisting himself so his back and neck broke on impact. He fell to the ground with a huge, sicking sounding, lifeless thud. Both Reid's looked over the edge of the balcony to see the bood seeping from the corpse. Just then the rest ofthe BAU team cam over to them. Silently they took over the scene. they all back away and left the twins standing there.

"You ok?" Spencer asked Sandra putting a hand to her back.

"Uh- Yeah." She said shaking her head. "I'm fine. You?"

"Alright." And the two of them headed out.

* * *

**Alright I hope this is working but I'm kinda stuck myself so any suggestions are welcome!!!!! So please Review and help Sandra and Spencer connect! =^)**

******Reveiw????******

****Reidluver228****


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds but I would love it if someone who worked there read one of the many stories I write for that show and actually used them. That be awesome! =^) I also Know Morgan is technically in charge now but not in my stories. here it's alwas going to be Hotch......

I also know this is short but it must be to be able to play out right. An also this case is actually kinda a filler so the team gets used to Sandra

* * *

****Act as if what you do makes a difference. it does.** **

**-William James  
**

* * *

Sandra opened the door to her apartment. All she wanted to do was collapse on the floor. But something was wrong. She knew it and she could feel it.

"Sandy!" A woman said behind her.

"Hey Mom." Sandra said giving the older woman behind her a hug. "How'd you get in here?"

"I found your spare key." She said shrugging.

"Hey Peanut." a man said coming over and ruffling her hair.

"Hey Dad." She said with a small smile. She closed the door and went to the living room.

"So how was your first case?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"Uh..." Sandra said sitting down. "Difficult." Just then the doorbell rang. "I got it." She got up and opened the door. "Spencer." She said shocked seeing her brother at the door. "What are you-"

"You left your case file on you're desk." He said holding it up.

"Right. Uhm, thank you. Uh... come in." She opened the door for him. "Don't stand in the hallway. Uhm.. My parents are in the living room. Maybe you should-"

"Oh no!" Spencer said starting to back out.

"No please. If You're my older brother, I would think that you would want to know who raised your sister." She said matter-of-fact like.

"Ok fine." He said giving in. They came into the living room.

"Who's this Sandy?" Mrs. Peterson said.

"Mom, Dad," Sandra said. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid. He's my brother. My biological brother. My biological twin brother. he works at the BAU with me." They stood there in an awkward silence. "Can you say something?" She ventured to her parents.

"He's your brother?" Her mother asked, recovering first. "Well that's new...."

"We uh... met..." Sandra said. "When I went to work for the first day and the technical Analyst checked it out." She sat down in one chair and Spencer sat down next to her. In the light, Mrs. and Mr. Peterson could tell the similarity between the two. They sat in silence for a while. "Uhmm.... Spencer, Would you like to help me get something in the kitchen?" Spencer decided not to stay there with Sandra's adopted parents. As soon as Sandra and Spencer left, Mrs. Peterson looked over at her husband.

"You can surely tell they are twins." She said.

"I wonder why Sandy was only put up for adoption." Mr. Peterson said out loud.

"We could always ask." Mrs. Peterson said. Her husband nodded and looked down at his watch and yawned.

"Peanut!" He called. "We're going to leave."

"Ok. Uhmmm I 'll hug ya later." Sandra called.

"Ok dear." Mrs. Peterson called. As soon as the front door slammed, Sandra came back in and plopped down on the couch.

"Sandra," Spencer said from the doorway. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok" Sandra said. "Lets sit down." He walked back to the living room. "What's going on Spencer?" She said when he joined her.

"What's this?" He asked handing her a file. She opened it and looked. I was the article that semi connected to her to a major crime in France. She started to play with her hands nervously.

"Uhhmmm..... I was 19." She said. "My boyfriend at the time said that it was going to be fun. We were on a school internship in France. He decided to rob a jewelry story. I told him it wasn't going to be smart or end well. He wanted to hide them in my hotel room. I wouldn't let him. He got caught, obviously. But for some reason I bailed him out." She sighed heavily. "I don't know why."

"So that's why your name is on this file." Spencer said. "He was you're boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But I dumped him after that." Sandra said. "I tried to finish school but it was hard. I've been caught with my friends while they were high and stuff. I guess I'm not the best at this. I've always tried to be good." She looked at her brother. "Really I did. But I never knew who I was. I was smart in school. I could do a lot that others were jealous of but I never excelled. I was always looking for a real family. I mean don't get me wrong. The Peterson's were nice to me then and still are. They tried to raise me right. And, you know, for a while I thought that I really was their own daughter. But then one day I was snooping around my parents room when I was about 15 and I found one of those waterproof/fireproof boxes. I was nosy and I opened it and saw the papers. I shuffled through them and found my adoption papers. I went to the library and found out everything I could about you and you're mom and dad, Well I guess I should say ours, but yeah. After that I wanted to find you guys and know you guys. I was never a perfect child." She smiled slightly. "But I still call them Mom and Dad. Heh. Go figure." She bit her bottom lip. "Trouble always seemed to be following me around. I never could get away from it. So I thought criminal justice was a good choice for a career so I could find the trouble." They sat in silence for a while. As the clock on Sandra's bookshelf chimed midnight, She stood up. "I guess you better head home. We still have work tomorrow." Spencer stood up and nodded.

"Yeah." He walked over to the door. At the last second, he turned around and hugged his little sister. "If you want or need to talk, I'll always be there, I guess."

"Ok." Sandra said. Thanks Spencer." She closed the door after he left and went into her room. Quickly she kicked off her sneakers and pulled off her socks. She then stripped out of her work pants and sweater. She pulled on sweat pants and unbuttoned her blouse. She pulled on a tank top. She pulled her hair out of the messy bun she had put it in one the plane and pulled it into a high ponytail. She Then opened her window because her apartment was stuffy. She slid in between the cool sheets and closed her eyes, waiting for the darkness of sleep to come. And as it wrapped itself around her, she heard in the distance s very clearly,

"Sandy.... Sandy....." The voice was outside her window. Her eyes flashed open and she dashed over to see what was going on. She was on the eighth floor of her building. So it couldn't be some one on the ground.

"I imagined it. I had to of." She said to herself. But she swore she heard it again as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright I hope this is working but I'm kinda stuck myself so any suggestions are welcome! **

**I am reeeaaallllyyyy STUCK and are in need of help.. please be so kind and hit review story.**

**So please Review and help Sandra and Spencer connect! =^)**

******Review?******

****Reidluver228****


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds but I would love it if someone who worked there read one of the many stories I write for that show and actually used them. That be awesome! =^)

I also know this is short but it must be to be able to play out right.

* * *

****Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet.** **

**-Vietnamese Proverb  
**

* * *

Sandra came into the BAU looking tired the next day.

"Hey Sandra," Emily said. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Sandra said. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem it. You seem more in shock." Sandra stopped. She looked over at Emily.

"Do yo believe in ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Emily repeated.

Uhmm never mind."Sandra said shaking her head. "It's stupid anyways,"

"Uh oh kay." Emily looked back

"Just ignore me." Sandra said shaking her head. As the day went on, she helped her brother do the reports, but when she got a free minute, she started researching ghosts online.

"Ghosts?" Morgan said from behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"God! You scared me!" she said. "Don't do that."

Why are you looking at ghosts?" He looked at her curiously.

"No reason" Se said closing it out.

"uhm-" But the look she had looked just like her brother. And Morgan knew it was a lost cause so he sat down. he shook his head. "An odd Bunch." He mumbled.

* * *

Sandra looked down her window when she got home. And to the side. There was a fire escape but it was rusted down and definitely unstable. She leaned in and put her back to the wall.

"No one was here," she said. She shock her head. She took a deep breath. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and flopped down onto her bed. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door.

"Who the Fuu-" She shat up with a groan. she was tired. She opened the door with a glare, but it softened when she saw her brother there.

"Spencer-" she said, smiling slightly.

"Hey," He said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" She said. She looked around for a few seconds in silence. "You uh... wanna come in?"

"Sure." He looked at her. "You sure?"

"Of What?" She asked as he followed her in.

"That you're ok."

"Yeah," She shook her head. "You know a few friends asked me to join them this weekend in New York. You wanna come?" she looked hopefully over at her brother.

"Sure I guess."

"Awesome!" Sandra yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But... I... Oh fine."

"I'll see you." Spencer said. leaving. Sandra pouted slightly. She wasn't comfortable in her house. She took a shower and got dressed. Her phone rang and she jumped.

"Hello?" She said into it. "Hey Karin... Yes I'm ready for this weekend... no. no boyfriend. But I figured I could bring my brother." She pulled the phone away from her ear as her friend screamed. "Yeah I found him... Yes he knows we're twins. No I didn't" Sandra rolled her eyes. "So Can he come? Cool. Ok so I'll talk to you tomorrow? Awesome. Ok i got to go." She heard a thunk from her room. She hung up her phone and creeped into her room.

"Hello sandy." A Man said. as he stood in the center of her was frozen. As he made the slightest move towards her, she ran. Dashed to her door, grabbed her keys and left. She didn't care she needed to get out. She ran to her car and just started driving. She didn't know where she was till she pulled up in front of Reid apartment. She walked over to his door and knocked.

"Hello?" He opened the door. "Sandra?" He looked at his sister. She was wearing the same blue track pants and a white tank top he had seen her in in her place. She held her car keys and a thin hoodie matching the pants. "Are you ok?"

"Can- can- can I come in?" She looked at her brother wearing sweat pants and tee-shirt.

"Of course." He said stepping to the side so his sister could come in. "What's the matter?" She turned around and looked at him, her eyes tearing up.

"Roger appeared in my room." She said starting to cry.

* * *

**That's It for now. I'm kinda stuck so some help is appreciated.**

****Reidluver228*  
**


End file.
